Goodbye to You
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Denial is a cruel mistress. DarkxKrad. Sequel or Epilogue to 'Angel of My Dreams'.


Goodbye to You

One: Sequel to Angel of My Dreams.

We: Angsty ANGSTY song. There is a video on TvTome dedicated to Maes Hughes with this song. WATCH IT.

Disclaimer: No own DNAngel.

Notes:

Blah- Regular stuff

_Blah- Song lyrics_

"_Blah"- Flashback words from Krad_

_**"Blah"- Flashback words from Dark**_

* * *

There had always been reasons.

Reasons why he tried to never let anyone in.

It hurt to lose them. But somehow, that simple dark-haired thief had wormed **his **way into his life, broken down his barriers, become a part of his daily life, and shattered everything in **his** abandonment to the River Styx.

_**ooooooo**_

_There's so much I want to say now  
But it's too late I know  
There's no way to heal these wounds now  
And my heart bleeds for you_

**_ooooooo_**

He tried to never trust anyone.

With trust came love. With love came pain. With pain came death of all he (secretly) cherished. For his and their sake, he would have to shut them out of his life.

Of course, that never worked with **him.**

Even now, he could never forget **him.**

He still didn't trust **him**. He probably never would.

**_ooooooo_**

_And our love is crashing  
Like a tidal wave  
Coming over me_

**_ooooooo_**

Silently, his knees gave way beneath him and he crashed by **his** grave, on his knees as he had been so many times before.

"Damnit, why did you have to go and…"

**He** was the reason why he had take off his cloth once. Just once. That one day of happiness with **him.**

"You didn't have to die for me… Dark…"

**_ooooooo_**

_So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go_

**_ooooooo_**

Never.

He would never say goodbye.

As pathetic as it may have sounded, he was in firm denial of **his** death. He didn't care whether all logic defied it, just the two of them was enough to change the world.

Or at least, their own worlds, which had been carefully constructed as to never let anyone see the real them.

He would never let go of the hope that **he **was still with him.

**_ooooooo_**

_Yesterday you were my best friend  
But tomorrow took you away  
There's not much for me to say now  
Just goodbye, farewell_

**_ooooooo_**

At some point in time, they had been… friends. He could clearly remember **him** requesting that they be companions in order to tell him **his** 'big secret.'

"Big secret indeed…" His chuckle was low and hoarse, and alarmed those passing him by.

…

Passing him by…

Yes…

**He **passed him by, didn't **he**…?

Left him to himself once again…

**_ooooooo_**

_And our love is crashing  
Like a tidal wave  
Coming over me_

**_ooooooo_**

Sometimes it felt like he was drowning.

It was a recurring feeling, oft waking him alarmingly at inane hours of the morning, bathed in a cold sweat and salty tears dried upon his once-pristine face.

It collided with him.

Brought him back to his knees…

**_ooooooo_**

_So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go_

**_ooooooo_**

He was hoping to one day, be able to forget all this. All this conflicting pains and emotions. Forget **him.**

Of course, after 2 years, what were the chances of that happening?

He would possibly never let **him** go.

He needed **him **beside him, giving him refuge inside his own home.

Home is where the heart is…

Did that mean he had no home?

**_ooooooo_**

_And every time I close my eyes  
My heart is bleeding deep inside  
But now my eyes are open  
And I'm never gonna be the one for you  
The one for you_

**_ooooooo_**

Slowly, gripping his heart painfully, he raised himself from the silken grass, to stare solemnly at the remains of what once was.

Even if he never saw **him **again, was never the one for him…

He would still remember.

**He **opened his eyes to the life around him.

**_ooooooo_**

_So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go_

"_Dark… I think I can safely say…"_

**…_Yes, Krad?_**

"I love you, Dark. I'll never forget you, but perhaps…

…_I can let you go…"_

_I finally let you go  
Let you go  
Let you go  
So this is my goodbye to you_


End file.
